


Captured!

by brennivin



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Feral Behavior, Human/Monster Romance, Midas is horny for the goo, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Binary Rippley, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Verbal Rippley, Non-binary character, Other, Teratophilia, and then right back to enemies, cursed but also blessed, goo, gooey genderless monster porn, purple rippley bc that is my fave one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Rippley gets caught trying to infiltrate headquarters, and Midas is a little bit intrigued by them.Can't be OOc if there's so little lore!! ***galaxy brain***
Relationships: Midas/Rippley
Kudos: 32





	Captured!

The intel was pretty clear cut – the perimeter had been breached.

It wasn’t as if the ventilation shaft could open itself, and an empty magazine had been found that wasn’t accounted for. On top of that, several henchmen had heard movement in the building.

Midas kept his eyes carefully peeled, scanning every inch of each hall he patrolled through. If nobody else caught the intruder, he would. He held his Tommy gun in a tight grip, ready to make whoever had dared to break in very sorry.

The bottom floor was mostly empty, except for a few injured guards. They informed him that they couldn’t hear where the shots came from. So, the intruder was silencing their shots.

He made his way upstairs and checked out some storage rooms – they were likely hiding places.

It wasn’t until the third or fourth room (he wasn’t all that sure because it quickly didn’t matter) that he found what he was looking for.

Inside a storage closet, the person he was looking for had been caught right on time. In fact, they were still hanging out of the vent.

“There you are.” He announced his presence to the person in the vent. “Thought you could get in and out smoothly, did you?”

The pair of legs started to frantically kick and wriggle, and Midas realised that this person had somehow gotten their body stuck in the shaft.

“You’re stuck? Now, it’s seriously hard not to laugh.”

Midas closed the door behind him; once he got this idiot out of the vent, the last thing he wanted was for them to immediately bail out of the room.

He grabbed hold of their legs, sinking his fingers into them and realising that their body was… strange. It bounced and squished under pressure.

“What the hell are you?”

Pulling on the strange, squishy person’s legs he had no luck getting them out of there. They didn’t say anything – were they unable to speak?

As they wiggled and thrashed in his grip, he noticed how their rear poked out from above him. It gave him an idea.

It certainly wasn’t very professional of him, but that was a nice looking ass.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of the intruder’s ass, and they suddenly stopped moving. He tested the waters a little bit, squeezing and massaging the strange flesh. Eventually he got to work with both hands, and they made a surprised little sound from within the vent shaft.

It was warm, but it didn’t feel constructed from muscle and bone at all. The texture was almost obscene, and the reaction of the other was even more surprising. For some reason, they were backing into his hands as if they were begging for more.

As they arched their back he noticed that their body was coming loose from the shaft a little bit. Either their shirt was riding up their body or they just weren’t wearing one, because it looked as if some of that unusual alien flesh was coming through.

It was a warm shade of purple, and weirdly inviting.

“Now, that’s interesting.” He commented, also noticing that their belt was now exposed.

He reached for the belt and pulled on it, finally getting enough purchase to force the spy’s body loose. Their purple torso finally started to come out, and he realised exactly why they were stuck in the first place – they were pretty large.

This ventilation shaft tapered into smaller tunnels in some places. They would have had no difficulty at first, but as they started reaching this part of the building things would have gotten difficult.

“Oh, did somebody get a little lost while navigating the vents?” He teased, before reaching his golden hands into the vent.

Feeling around a little, he finally got his arms around their upper body and gave it another tug. That was enough to get them loose, and they came falling out.

Lucky for Midas, they weren’t particularly heavy. In fact, they were weirdly light for their size. Evidently, their unusual body was not all that dense.

As he came to, he realised that they were on top of him because he could feel their weight and the weird sensation of their body. They hadn’t run away.

“H-huh?”

He opened his eyes to find the large, gooey person hunched over him. Their strange, round face had an unmistakeably excited look about it. They were beaming down at him like an excited puppy. Just what kind of mess had his curiosity gotten him into?

“You, uh… Liked that, didn’t you?” He commented, absentmindedly resting his palms in their soft thighs. “That’s pretty lewd, don’t you think? I’m your enemy.”

He had to admit, their legs looked good spread out over his hips like that. They’d straddled him so that they were sat right over his groin. He wasn’t sure just how sentient they were, but if they were smart enough to take part in espionage then surely they were smart enough to know what kind of position they had crawled into on top of him. The feeling of their rear on his lap was unique, but definitely not unwelcome.

They made a soft purring sound, not quite like an animal but certainly not human.

“Who are you?”

They gestured towards a little cloth label that was stitched to one of their chest straps. He looped a golden finger under the strap and tugged on it to get a better look and read the embroidered name.

“Rippley, huh? Cute name.”

The intruder immediately wiggled with joy as he complimented them, and he felt their ass grind against him. That felt incredible. They noticed.

At first he thought they would be disgusted with him – he thought that they would notice how eager he was and be put off. Instead, they seemed to enjoy the feeling of his erection as they grinded down harder into his lap. So, they were actually keen on taking this further.

Midas bit into his lower lip, watching them closely. He wasn’t sure how far they were going to take this, considering that they were his enemy. Taking a chance, he tried to get his hands on them again, this time sinking his smooth gold hands into their chest.

The texture was divinely smooth, and unlike their lower half it was totally naked. He squeezed at the area where their pectorals would be, trying to figure out if they had other erogenous zones he could explore. They seemed to like that, making a soft low noise that sounded somewhat like a moan. He caressed their sides and stomach, and they trembled with excitement.

Overcome with lust, he reached for their belt again and started working it open. It wasn’t as if he had any expectations for what he’d find under there, but he wanted to get his hands on more of them regardless of what they had to offer.

“Come here.” He commanded, grabbing them by both arms and pinning them to the floor.

Reaching into their pants, he felt around until he found whatever it was he was meant to be looking for. Eventually his fingers found an opening, and judging by their reaction it was the right place.

The hot, tight feeling of their insides wrapping around his golden hand was unbelievably erotic, and there were no words to describe how sexy it was that he could see his own digits moving around inside of their translucent purple body. He wriggled and flexed his fingers, before starting to pump in and out of them.

They didn’t seem to have any particular sweet spots, but they purred as he fingered their entrance anyway. The flesh here was especially soft, even compared to the rest of their body. It was soaking wet, too. He was getting impatient.

He figured there was no need to be gentle with them – Rippley was his enemy. Turning them over and pulling their pants down to their knees, he admired their shiny purple thighs and ass for a moment. He’d never even seen such a being before, but it didn’t make them any less delicious to him.

Finally freeing his achingly hard cock from his pants, he guided himself towards that slick entrance he’d found. Watching his own dick sink into their translucent body was incredible and hearing them growl underneath him in ecstasy was even more so. He wandered if he would be able to see his own semen inside of them, and the thought of it was enough to urge him on.

He pounded Rippley with everything he had, wrapping his arms around their large upper body and pressing his face into their back. They backed into him, meeting his thrusts with immense enthusiasm. Despite the fact their pants were still around their legs, Rippley managed to rock their hips back a fair amount. The added friction drove Midas wild, and he got lost in the feeling of fucking into them. Their body was so soft and comfortable underneath him, he could go as hard as he liked without discomfort. He let out a drawn out moan in his excitement, muffled by the smooth and buoyant flesh under his face.

Reaching for Rippley’s chest again, he started squeezing. The purple person cooed at his intense touch, getting a little frantic with their hip movements.

“Are you getting close?” He kissed the back of their neck, his own movements becoming increasingly shallow and out of rhythm. “Because I definitely am.”

Rippley purred, and their body started trembling as they started to clench and twitch under Midas. He held them close as they came and rode them through it, his own orgasm imminent at this point.

As his orgasm hit him, Midas saw white and hung onto Rippley’s warm, squishy body for dear life. Burying his face in their body, he let out an animalistic growl. If Rippley’s body hadn’t been there to muffle his noise, it would have probably been heard from outside. The creature hummed with satisfaction as his release was spilled out inside of their translucent abdomen. He panted and gasped for air, almost not aware of how much he’d exerted himself and how much of a bad situation he was probably in for sleeping with the enemy.

When he came to his senses, he looked down to see that Rippley was still pinned under him. The intruder was slumped onto the floor as they recovered their strength, hips tilted up where their bodies met. He really could see his own load inside of the creature’s body, floating within their grape-soda purple mass. It was mesmerising to look at – he could both see and feel that his cock was softening up and slipping out, so he backed his hips away and let it flop out of Rippley’s abused and soaked hole.

“Well, after whatever that was…” He tidied up his hair and straightened up his clothes, deeply embarrassed. “You know I still have to capture you, right? Duty calls.”

The gooey person’s head whipped around in surprise, and they looked up at him from the floor with fear in their cartoonish face. They had only just gotten dressed again, and he was capturing them?

“What can I say but sorry? We’re enemies professionally speaking.” He justified, before scooping Rippley off of the floor and lugging their large body over his shoulders. “It really isn’t personal.”

Guards turned their heads as he paraded through the halls on his way to the confinement cell, a freakish and large alien-looking creature slumped over his back with a disappointed look on their face. He hoped none of them figured out what had happened in there, but this was probably just his own paranoia. It wasn’t as if there had been much evidence left behind, and since nobody had seen a being like Rippley before they couldn’t exactly tell if the mess Midas had left inside of them was just a part of their body.

He had his men drag the creature into a cell to await questioning, the iron-bar door sliding into place and locking them inside.

And here Rippley had been, thinking they could fuck their way out of just about anything.


End file.
